starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Ysanne Isard
Ysanne Isard var en agent og senere Leder af Imperiets Efterretningstjeneste; en nådesløs og snu kvinde der gjorde sig fortjent til navnet "Iceheart", et ordspil på hendes efternavn. Hun havde et rødt og et blåt øje. Mærkeligt nok havde hun rangmærket fra en Moff. Senere blev hun "Leder af det Galaktiske Imperium" og modsatte sig Trioculus og Kadann. Hun fjernede sig rang mærke, og bar en rød version af en Stor Admirals uniform. Det var under hendes ledelse at Imperiet begyndte sit lange, langsomme fald. Hun er flere gange blevet beskrevet som "Kejser i alt andet en titel" og er også blevet kaldt Kejserinde Isard. Det var Isard der frigav den dødbringende Krytos virus på Coruscant og ødelagde en stor del af byen med sit personige flagskib/fængsel Lusankya. Hun overlede Bacta Krigen og fortsatte sin kamp mod Den Nye Republik efter Thrawn's felttog, men blev besejret og dræbt. Biografi Tidligt liv og karriere Isard var Armand Isard, lederen af Senatets Efterreningstjenestes, datter. Hun voksede op i Kejserens hof. Da hendes fars organisation blev omdannet til Imperiet Efterretningstjeneste, begyndte Ysanne sin karriere som agent. Efter Imperiets dannelse havde Kejseren mange fjender han ville have dræbt eller fanget. På grund af dette fik begge Isard'erne mere magt end nogensinde før. Ysanne var en dygtig agent og udnyttede ikkr sin fars posision. Hun var ambitiøs og skabte mange forbindelser i Imperiets Efterretningstjeneste og begyndte at lægge planer bag sin fars ryg. Vejen til magten .]] Lige før Slaget om Yavin, stjal nogle oprørs spioner en datapakke der indeholdt koordinaterne og hemmeligheder omkring den nye Dødsstjerne. Armand sendte sin datter for at skaffe datapakken tilbage. Hun mødte Hal Horn og tvang ham til at hjælpe hende, men selv med hans hjælp, kunne hun ikke få fat i datapakken. Da indså hun hvor hendes far havde sendt hende afsted, det var en selvmordsmission; han ville have hende dræbt. Derfor gav Ysanne sin far skylden for at Darkknell Missionen slog fejl, og beskyldte ham for at være en forræder. To af kejserens vagter gik ind på hans kontor, arresterede Armand, og førte ham til sin brutale henrettelse. Det var et vidt spredt rygte at Isard selv var sin fars bøddel. Ysanne Isard blev forfremmet til Leder af Imperiets Efterretningstjeneste. Derefter foreslog hun kejseren at lave et kombineret fængsel og hjernevaskelses facilitet. Imponeret af hendes forslag gav Palpatine hende søsterskibet til Darth Vader's ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought, som hun døbte Lusankya. I et stort projekt, hvor de nærmere omstændigheder er ukendte blev Super Star Destroyeren begravet under byen på Coruscant. Skjult under Coruscants overflade, brugte Isard Lusankya som sit eget private fængsel hvor hun sendte tilfangetagede Oprører til at blive hjernevasket til agenter. Oprørs Generalen Jan Dodonna, blev holdt fanget her. Med hendes nye magt, blev Isard en del af Kejserens inderkreds. Når hun deltog i Kejserens selskabet, udspionerede Isard dem der var tæt på Palpatine, testede deres loyalitet og sikrede sig at de ikke udgjorde en trussel mod kejseren. Isard hævdede også at hun på dette tidspunkt var en af Kejserens elskerinder''X-wing: Isard's Revenge''. Det var ved Palpatine's hof Isard først mødte Mara Jade. Fordi hun ikke kunne finde nogen informationer omkring hende, blev Isard med det samme mistænksom, og fortalte Kejseren at hun mente Jade udgjorde en trussel. Kejseren afviste hendes bekymringer, og nægtede at give hende informationer om Kejserens højre hånd. Efter Palpatines død og oprørernes sejr ved Slaget om Endor, massakrerede hun hundredevis af folk der fejrede nyheden. I en falsk alliance allierede hun sig med Stor Visir Sate Pestage der overtog kommandoen af Imperial Center. På dette tidspunk arresterede Isard Mara Jade med den grund at hun havde stjålet fra et Kejserlig museum. Jade havde undersøgt et kunstværk på museet da hun besvimede ved chokket over Kejserens død. Isard vidste fra Pestage at Mara kendte en hel del af Imperiets hemmeligheder og var bange for hende. Isard fik flere af sine agenter til at afhøre Mara for at få informationer der kunne hjælpe hende med at styrte Pestage. Men Mara var stærkere end Isard havde forventet og brugte kraften på Isard's agent Ivak for at slippe fri fra fængslet. Isard prøvede at fange Jade igen, men Jade stak af. Hun brød ind i Isard's kontor, og stjal koder fra hendes personlige datapase, og stak af fra planeten. Selv Isard's teknikker Tal Burren kunne ikke forhindre flugten. Selvom en vigtig person var flygtet havde Isard snart andre ting at bekymre sig om. I Imperial Palace fand Ysanne en lager af Spaarti cloning cylinders og sendte en til Lusankya. Der skabte hun en klon af sig selv. Imens fungerede hun som rådgiver for Sate Pestage, der havde udnævnt sig selv til Galaktisk Kejser. På trods af dette lavede Isard endnu en falsk alliance med Imperiets Ledelses Råd og begyndte at arrangere den nye Kejsers fald. Som Pestage's rådgiver, kunne Isard desuden få Pestage til at se inkompetent ud foran Rådet. Senere gav Isard Pestage dårlige råd der ledte til hans nederlag til Den Nye Republik på Brentaal. På grund af dette nederlag, vidste Pestage at hans rivaler planlagde et kup. Han planlagde at lave hemmelige fredsforhandlinger med Leia Organa på Axxila, men Imperiets råd fandt ud af dette og gav ordre til hans arrestation. Pestage flygtede og rådet overtog kommandoen. Men Ysanne Isard fik dem alle myrdet på en dag. Derefter overtog Isard selv kommandoen over Coruscant. Hun prøvede at rekrutere Admiral Delak Krennel, men han brækkede halsen på Sate Pestage, dræbte ham, og flygtede og blev Krigsherren af Ciutric Herredømmet, og lavede endnu en trussel mod Isard's magt. Isard havde loyaliteten af meget af Imperiets Militær og kontrolerede Imperial Center. Under sin tid som hersker, havde hun mere magt end Imperiets Stor Admiraler. Men krigsherrerne og Den Nye Republik var store trusler mod hendes Imperium. Kun otte måneder efter Endor, mistede hun den Sorte Flåde efter hun kaldte sine styrker til sig for at beskytte Kerne Planeterne mod Admiral Ackbar. Et år efter Endor faldt hendes Imperium næsten fra hinanden da et kup organiseret af Imperiets Centrale Kommité af Stor Moffs og de Falske Profeter af den Mørke Side forsøgte at tage magten fra hende. Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals Isard overlevede ved at manipulere faldet af disse to faktioner og henrettede mange af dem for højforrræderi. Selv Jerec, en Høj Inkvisitor, kunne ikke styrte hendes regime. Da hendes magt var på sit højeste brugte hun en admiral uniform. Faldet af Isard's Imperium Mens Isard var kontrolerede Imperial Center og det meste af Imperiets Militær, holdt hun Lusankya fyldt med Oprørs fanger og opdaterede konstant klonens hukommelse. Flere måneder efter Jerec's død, fangede hun en Rogue Squadron pilot, Tycho Celchu, og udsatte ham for den værste tortur hendes fængsel/hjernevaskelses facilitet havde at byde på. Hun var også i kontakt Stor Admiral Thrawn, en konstant trussel som hun håbede ikke ville vende sig imod hende, i de Ukendte Regioner. Thrawn forlangte Baron Fel, en tidligere Imperial Jager Pilot der havde forrådt Isard, til sin Imperie/Chiss hær. Isard søgte at gøre sin rival tilfreds og fangede Fel om overleverede ham til Thrawn. Tre år efter Endor, før Den Nye Republik tog Coruscant, fik hun forskeren General Evir Derricote til at skabe Krytos virusen, som kun angreb ikke menneskelige racer. Da hun fandt ud af at Den Nye Republik ville angribe planeten, efterlod Isard de inficerede aliens på Coruscant så Den Nye Republik kunne tage sig af dem. Da Republikkens flåde ankom til planeten, fangede Isard Rogue piloten Corran Horn, hun fik det til at se ud som om han døde og tog ham til Lusankya der stadig var begravet på Coruscant. Horn klarede torturen og afslørede hendes fængsel. Hun flygtede fra Coruscant i Lusankya, og ødelagde under flugten en stor del af byen på Coruscant's, og dræbte millioner. Efter sin flugt rejste Isard til dne bacta-rige planet Thyferra, og kom til magten ved et kup. I et stykke tid var hun i sikkerhed for Den Nye Republik pga. sin posirion som lovlig valgt leder på planeten, men dette var kun en midlertidig beskyttelse. Hun kæmpede senere mod Rogue Squadron i en konflikt kendt som Bacta Krigen. Under dette slag to Rogue Squadron Lusankya. Men det var lykkedes for Isard at sprede fangerne inden hun tilsyneladende døde. Isard slap væk men det gjorde hendes, nu fuldvoksne og aktiverede, klon også. Hendes klon allierede sig med "Prins Admiral" Krennel. Den rigtige Isard havde for travlt med at samle sig selv til at tage sig af sit Imperium. Hun styrtede Krigsherren General Arnothian og overtog hans TIE Defender facilitet mens Stor Admiral Thrawn lavede krig mod Den Nye Republik. Isard var chokkeret da Kejser Palpatine blev genfødt i en klonet krop. Efter taber af Imperial Center og Lusankya, frygtede hun at blive henrettet, og ville tage sin Super Star Destroyer tilbage. Efter Thrawn tabte krigen reddede Isard's styrker Rogue Squadron fra et angreb af Prins-Admiral Krennel's starfightere på månen Distna. Isard foklarede the Rogues at hun ville have dem til at hjælpe hende med at besejre Prins Admiral Krennel af Ciutric Herredømmet. Selvom de var skeptiske, havde Rogue Squadron ikke noget valg og sagde ja mod til gengæld at få en mulighed til at befri eks-''Lusankya'' fangerne. Ackbar samlede en flåde og angreb Ciutrics forsvar mens the Rogues, forklædt som TIE defender piloter, infiltrerede basen og befriede fangerne. Som Isard uden tvivl ønskede, døde både Krennel og hendes klon i slaget. På trods af hendes hjælp med at befri Lusankya fangerne, skulle man ikke stole på Isard. Hun prøvede senere at tage sin elskede Lusankya tilbage, men ombord på skibet blev Isard dræbt af sin fjende og modpart i Den Nye Republik, Iella Wessiri. Personlighed Isard's personlighed blev ofte sammenligned med hendes forskellig-farvede øjne. Hun kunne være iskold, hjerteløs og ondskabsfuld, men også et brændende temperament fyldt med vrede. Allerede som agent var Isard ambitiøs, udregnende, og utilregnlig—hun anmeldte sin egen far, og henrettede ham for at overtage hans job. Da hun ledte Imperiet havde hun en stort behov for at kontrolere og bestemme og alt og alle, en svaghed der ledte til hendes undergang i Bacta Krigen. Isard troede meget på sig selv; og overvurderede tit sine evner, selv den mindste kritik eller spørgsmål ved hendes ordre kunne få hende til, ligesom Darth Vader, at henrette sine underordnede. Skibe under hendes kommando *''Lusankya'' - ''Executor''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Virulence'' - ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer *''Avarice'' - ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Corrupter'' - ''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer *''Binder'' - Interdictor Cruiser Optrædener *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Betrayal'' Kilder * }} *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in Rogue Squadron'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Coruscant: Center of the Empire'' Referencer External links * Kategori:Imperiale officerer